zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Courtney
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Courtney. Overview The two barely interact in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. They are placed on different teams in season 1 and because of his early elimination, they barely interact. In season 2, Cody does not compete while Courtney does for the second half. However, their conflict in the season 1 special foreshadows their conflict in Total Drama World Tour which intensifies. Total Drama Island Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island When Cody falls into the hot-air balloon Courtney threatened to drop Cody and his friends if Cody doesn't give her the case. Once cody gets up, Courtney strangles Cody who wants to split it with her. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 when Cody and Courtney placed on the same team Courtney accidentally kicks cody in the groin While choosing the name, Team Amazon. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2 Courtney laughs at Cody, when Heather makes fun of him. Later, Courtney is mad at Cody for not getting the camel in the canoe fast enough. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Courtney is impressed with Cody's commercial. Later, Courtney wants to hug Cody but Sierra doesn't allow her. Broadway, Baby ! Courtney tells Cody to share the candy, however Cody ignores her. The Am-Ah-Zon Race Courtney is seen searching in Cody's pocket, and squints at him. When she finds his flash light, she says it is in his back right pocket, not his back left. Can't Help Falling in Louvre Courtney (along with Gwen and Heather), scold Cody for Sierra crying due to Cody voting for her in the previous episode. Newf Kids on the Rock During sea Shanty Mix, Courtney angirly tells Cody (along with Sierra) to, row faster. the two tell Courtney, that their arms are tired. Greece's Pieces Courtney Calls Cody, weak when Cody says he back, to save her Courtney, tells Cody to stay, out of the fight when Cody, comes back Courtney slaps him, Courtney tells to Cody to stay where, he is but Cody ignores, it to keep Gwen in the game. Picnic at Hanging Dork Courtney complains about Cody in the confessional, Cody does not hesitate to vote Courtney off due to the dingo injury, Cody could not Vote for Courtney. Sweden Sour Courtney is annoyed about, missing and tells him to stop breathing when he sighs from hearing his name Courtney was mad about building Gwen's face, rather than a boat, Cody voted for Courtney but due to a fake elimination Courtney, was still in the game much, to Cody's disappointment. Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 6.44.13 AM.png|Courtney tells Cody to stop breathing about Gwen Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 6.44.46 AM.png|Team Amazon is not happy about Cody's boat Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 2.17.29 PM.png|Team Amazon chooses Cody as their captain Hawaiian Style Courtney supports Alejandro over, Cody for who they want to win, Courtney later laughs when Harold said that Cody's, spirit is a deer during the, extra clip in the same, episode Courtney, calls Cody nerdy. Hawaiian Punch It is here where the conflict, reaches the peak in this episode Courtney tells to Alejandro to squish Cody like a bug Courtney showed, no concern when Cody got, eaten by a shark and, nearly died later, Cody, is nearly hit by, Courtney who sets, off the booby trap Cody tackles Courtney to the ground and, wrestle each other Cody and Courtney, are seen again, However Courtney, is seen sitting on top of Cody, having gained the, upper hand of the fight, Cody knocks Courtney off him, and releases the trap. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts